<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【十万】We break downstairs with our fevers in the air by Esther0313</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758625">【十万】We break downstairs with our fevers in the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther0313/pseuds/Esther0313'>Esther0313</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther0313/pseuds/Esther0313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>已经得到作者的同意的英翻中，原文we break downstairs with our fevers in the air<br/>翻得很烂，有任何翻译错误或是可以修正的地方还请务必告知，感激不尽。<br/>尴尬的顾客和脾气很烂的店员间发生的事，非常美国风的一篇小短文。十万两人女体化注意！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【十万】We break downstairs with our fevers in the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十代躲在架子后面偷偷看了一眼。</p><p>柜台的女孩把她那双沉重的靴子搭在玻璃制的柜面上，下面柜子里摆放着的雕像模型则危险地倾倒着。</p><p>十代又低头瞅着先前在身上试穿过的被自己扯出个洞的毛衣，拉伸着手里拿着的布料。</p><p>洞被扯得更开了，这也许并不是什么好主意。</p><p>她不知道自己是否可以试着把它叠起来，好藏住那个洞，然后再去买些别的什么东西，别的什么小东西在她顺利离开这家店前可以用来弥补上那个破洞。那个女孩现在正在锉她的指甲，它们又长又尖，涂着哑光黑的指甲油。</p><p>她看起来有点柔弱，而且很可爱。</p><p>十代其实已经决定不会去按照标签上的价格来付一件她不喜欢的毛衣，但那是她在把它的正中央弄出一个洞前。</p><p>她咽了咽唾沫，把毛衣夹在胳膊下，走近了桌子。</p><p> </p><p>女孩抬头看看她，看起来她并没有给对方留下什么印象。</p><p>她嚼着口香糖，放下腿好好坐了起来，右手的指甲敲打着柜台。</p><p>她的手指上纹着小小的闪电图案。</p><p>十代努力不让自己露出的笑容那么明显，纹身很酷。</p><p>女孩一直盯着她，她的脸现在显得不那么柔弱了，只有怒气冲冲的脸和尖尖的下巴。</p><p>“有什么你想要的吗？”</p><p>“我...呃？”</p><p>对方把两只手都“砰”的一声拍在了柜子上，动作有些粗鲁。一个小玻璃瓶从柜台边的架子上掉了下来，弹了几下，没有摔破。</p><p>十代在它滚下玻璃柜前接住了它，抬头看看女孩身后打开的门。</p><p>一位穿着灰色西装的年轻男性正用黑色绷带包扎着自己的手。</p><p>“小心点，万丈目，如果你打坏什么东西，它将从你的薪水里扣除。”</p><p>女孩转过头瞅着他，“好的，老板。”她回答道，恭顺的声音满是讽刺。</p><p>对方皱着眉头，“我不想解雇你。 但能不能请你把它当成一份真正的工作来对待？”</p><p>“好的，对不起。”她的回答显得更加真诚，脸颊也红了起来。</p><p>对方点点头，和十代对上视线后，对她露出一个令人愉快的微笑。</p><p>“准一定会很乐意帮助你的，抱歉打扰你们！”</p><p>十代认为这位男性看起来非常迷人，而且很有魅力，他回到房间，关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>准瞅着十代。</p><p>“所以。”</p><p>十代低头看着拿在手里的毛衣，“喔...对了。我想买一件这个，但是它上面有一个洞，可以给我打个折扣吗？”</p><p>准眯起眼睛看着她，站起来拿过那件毛衣，单手拿着它好让它在自己面前全部展开，用指甲戳了戳那个破掉的洞。</p><p>十代趁机仔细看了看她的纹身。好吧，实际上这些纹身纹得很烂，很明显是她自己纹的，由于她没有很好地去刺和戳，一些轮廓上的小点都已经消失了。</p><p>真是有够古怪，但奇特而迷人，十代对自己笑了笑。</p><p>毛衣被扔在柜台上，女孩正直勾勾地盯着她看。</p><p>她有着十代见过的画得最尖的亮黄色长眼线。</p><p>十代从来没有让她的手来保持足够的平稳好去浪费自己的精力和时间在画眼线上，但当明亮的黄色让那双灰色的眼睛直直地撞进她的灵魂里时，该死的，她还是十分感激对方花费在这件事上的努力。</p><p>对方的眼神带着轻蔑，十代认为这有些过分，毕竟她是个顾客。</p><p>“为什么你要买一件上面带着大洞的毛衣。”</p><p>十代看了眼毛衣，慌张地解释道，“我…它看起来很酷…我很喜欢，非常独特……我会在上面缝一个补丁，我刚好有些很好的布料在家里！”</p><p>对方竖起眉毛。“你打算买一件有洞的毛衣。”</p><p>十代现在陷得太深了，她点了点头。“没错！”她自信地说道，尽全力假装着，“我很幸运！所以…给点折扣？”</p><p>女孩皱眉瞅着她，随后抓着毛衣坐了回去，她先是在电脑上打着一些衣服标签上的号码，然后又用电脑做了些别的什么事。</p><p> </p><p>十代挪了挪脚，过了一分钟后。“对不起，呃…你还在帮我吗？”</p><p>女孩的手指纹丝不动，冷冷地看着她，“拿走吧，我懒得给这玩意搞折扣。”</p><p>十代拉着脸，“你…确定吗？因为你的老板看起来有些…”</p><p>“爱德不会开除我，我不在乎。这件蠢衣服归你了。”</p><p>十代咬着嘴唇瞅了对方一会儿，像是在确认，“你不会…我一离开就叫警察来抓我吧？”</p><p>准在把自己的目光移向她时深深地叹了一口气，“我完全不在乎这家店。我发誓，我不会报警或者举报你。“她在胸前画了个叉。</p><p>十代不好意思地把毛衣拿了过来，“谢谢...“她朝门口走去，对这次邂逅感到十分困惑，她推开门，明亮的太阳光让她很难睁开眼睛。</p><p>她回头望着女孩。</p><p>“你的纹身真可爱，你也很可爱。”她很快地说完这句话后，在女孩给出回应前就满脸通红地从店里跑了出去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>